fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla/Fates Quotes
Enemy Camilla Birthright Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Camilla: '''Tell me this isn't really happening, my sweet Avatar! Won't you come back to Nohr with us? * '''Avatar: '''Gods... Camilla... I wish it didn't have to be this way. * '''Camilla: I can't believe it. Defeated Birthright Chapter 13 Vs. Avatar * Camilla: Ah, Avatar. So we'll get to dance one last time after all. * Avatar: Camilla. Please clear the way. I don't want to fight you. * Camilla: Well, I don't want to fight you either! But your decision left me no choice. * Avatar: Can't you see what Garon is doing? I had no choice! * Camilla: Darling, I'm completely talked out. It's time for action. Get over here! Birthright Chapter 23 Vs. Avatar *'Camilla': "Oh, I'm so happy you're coming back to us, Avatar?" *'Avatar': "Camilla...I'm not coming back. I'm trying to end this war! I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you stand in my way." *'Camilla': "Aww, I can't stand to see you upset like this. Come over here, and I'll just put you to sleep for a little while. I won't hurt you! I just need you to stay calm while I kill these fiends..." *'Avatar': "You leave me no choice..." Defeated Revelation Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Vs. Avatar Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Oh, Avatar... I hope you see what fine form I'm in today." (surge) * "Oh, dear. How unfortunate for whoever lost this. (item) * "I feel like dressing up today... Wanna help?" (accessory gift ask) **" Oh, what a naughty gift coming from you, Avatar. I like it."(accessory gift: bath towel) * "Oh, Avatar... I'm so dreadfully bored. Won't you entertain me?" (idle) * "Oh, my sweet Avatar. Are you getting enough rest? You're working hard!" (idle) * "There's no one I'd rather spend my days with, Avatar..." (idle) * "Oh, I was just looking for you. Have time for a li'l chat?" (idle) * "Ah, dearest Avatar. I hope you're having a wonderful day." (idle) * "Make yourself at home...and mind your manners. I don't tolerate funny business." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal Replying - Normal Asking - Married * "No matter what happens, you must keep your wits about you and stay alive!" (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "What can Mommy do for you, darling? Just tell me how I can spoil you?" (gift) Replying - Child * "You know what I’d like? A day together shopping so I can spoil you rotten!" (gift) Private Quarters Friendship *"Oh, honey. Did you have a long day? Let me rub your head." (Invite) *"You can ask your big sis anything, Avatar. I'm here to listen" (Invite) *"Aww! Even though you've settled down, you still want to hang out with your big sis!" (Invite, Married Avatar) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home, dear. You still make my heart race. Can you hear it?" (Entrance) *"Welcome back, dear. You look so dreamy." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, dear. Now don't go anywhere. It's just you and me." (Entrance) *"Oh, my sweet Avatar! If only I could pause time when I'm with you..." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"Look at me now, Avatar!" (6+ stats up) *"Who knew I had room to improve?" (4-5 stats up) *"Oh, this feels good." (2-3 stats up) *"I feel I'm letting Avatar down..." (0-1 stats up) *"It wouldn't be fair for me to get stronger." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I make this look good." Confession Help Description A serene Nohrian princess who adores the avatar and is merciless to the enemy. Roster The elder princess of Nohr. An extremely affectionate older sister and mother figure to Avatar, she is a terror to her enemies in battle. Loves hot springs and baths. Born on 11/30. Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, dearest brother/sister. You'll always be my little baby." * "I hope to give you the happiest of birthdays today, my dear Avatar..." (lovers) Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's see how this goes." * "I'll take care of this." *"Shall we kill them?" *"Not to worry." *"I'll play with you." *"I'm here for you." *"More pests." *"This could be trouble." *"Right next to you." *"How wonderful." Attack Stance * "You need a spanking!" *"Hurry up and die!" *"Whoopsie." *"May I?" Guard Stance *"You all right dear?" *"Back off!" *"Mommy's here!" Critical/Skill * "You've been naughty!" * "Sweet dreams!" * "Time to play!" * "Say night night!" Defeated Enemy * "Sorry, darling." * "Aww..." * "Did it hurt?" * "Poor thing..." *"Glad that's over with." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You're so cute." Defeated by Enemy * "Don't...forget...me..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts